The Vengence
by xCasperx
Summary: Mali is a typical padawan. Although she is the padawan of Mace Windu. When Anikin turns will she follow her friend that was like her brother or will she fight with all she has. The only thing is that she has many midiclorians and when everyone wants you..
1. Finding the Chancollor

**Disclaimer-I do not own star wars or any of Lucas film productions.**

**Summery-Mali a padawan at the Jedi temple has as many midiclorians as Anikin. Anikin is like a brother to her but when he turns will she stay a jedi or turn to the dark side. R & R please critisim required**

Mali sat in her quarters medatating when a com on the door beeped. She felt who it was and ran to the door Happily. She opened the door to find her master at the door. Mace Windu.

"Master I told you that you dont have to use the Comm you can just come in." Said mali brushing her red hair out of her brown eyes.

"I don't like it when people enter my quarters without acknoladgements so I would never do it to anyone else." He said walking in and sat on a chair.

"Master I thought you said that the council had a sesion." She asked remembering

"Yes but I need to speak to you." He said Ever since the clone wars started he has been very tense.

"Yes Master"

"You know that you are my first padawan since I joined the council." He said looking at her as she nodded "Well I have trained you very well and the council trusts in your ability to do what is needed when the time comes. The channcollor has been kidnapped. There is a battle over head in courasant I need you to go with Obi-wan and Anikin and help rescue the chancollor." He finished

"Master? I am but a mere 14 year old I can't possibly help." She said surprised at this action the council and her master that she had known for years took.

"You are more than capable and Master Yoda has requested that you go. You are good freinds with the chancollor. He trusts you and Anikin to get him out." He said "I want you to take your Astrodroid R7-y8 on this one even though you are a great pilot he will protect you." Her master said getting up

"Master I will get ready and meet Anikin and Obi-wan."

"Acutully that will be a promblem you have to find them they left with the clone command ship the council will send a message that you are on your way and to get ready to take off." He said walking out of her quarters

"ok"

Mali brushed her long red hair that went to her shoulders. She got changed into a brown tunic with black leather vest like Anikins and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She clipped other gadgets on and put her long boots on. She grabed a jedi robe and ran out of the padawan quarters and toward the jedi hanger.

Mali got to the hanger and found a starfighter waiting with her droid allready in it. 'Master must have requested my droid be sent here because I forgot' she thought as R-7 beeped and whoored exitedly.

R-7 was her droid she loved him. He had blue and red casings. unlike any other droid. She had help to modifie him herself.

"Hey R-7 how about we blow this junk hole." She said climbing into her personalized star fighter. Some of the other padawans stop to look and envy her. They usauly would talk about how it wasn't fair that she got to go on good missions just because she was one of the greatest jedi's padawan.

Mali put on a walking talkie comm on her head and pressed a button. She heard all of the clones talking and some yelling for others to pull up.

"This is Mali Jones coming in." She said into the microphone as she took off and headed off toward the flagship.

"Copy Mali this is Anikin nice of you to join us." He said over the comm

"Mali I am sending you the qardanents on where we are so you don't have to come in this battle blind." Obi-wan said

"Oh nice too see you too master kenobi." She said sarcasticly

"Sorry" Kenobi said and then a red light flashed on her cockpit.

"Weh whoor beep boop." Stated her droid as they went into the battle head on. flying and ducking under and over stuff.

Mali looked at the quardance she had. They were right under her yet she couldn't see them untill...

She saw Anikin runing in to Obiwans wing which was half there and killing some buzz droids. She formed up behind them.

"Master I won't leave you" She heard Anikin say as she formed up behind them

"Theres greivous' ship I told you we would be alright." He said and Me and Obi wan noticed that the shields were still up at the same time. Anikin started to blast it and the shields closed resulting in the blast doors to start closeing. Mali barly made it in and set down her starfighter. She popped areseven's seat and he popped up and landed on his wheels.

Mali got out of her starfighter and activated her green light saber and blocked all the blaster shots with ease. She cut down 3 battle droids in one swoop. She ran to obiwan and Anikin who were finishing off two super battle droids.

"Hey Ani wats up. Master kenobi." She said as she walked over to them with her droid.

"R2 locate the chancollor we need to leave the hanger before they find out we are here." Kenobi said

"There is the chancollors signal coming from the top of that spire."

"I sense count dooku" Anikin said in Rage

"I sense a trap next bet masters." Said Mali patting the droids

"Spring the trap." Obiwan said

Mali Anikin and Obiwan all smiled at that thought.

"Stay here guys we have to do this alone." Mali directed at the droids.

"Whoow beep beep boop." They said in unison

"Yah I know you want to come but please stay." She said and they beaped a sorrowful beep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had made their way up an elevator and taken out many droids before the got to the spire which they found chancollor Palpatine sitting hands binded.

Mali was mad. she held back her Anger or attemping to. She felt Anikin touch her shoulder. He had sensed it and knew what it felt like.

"Chancollor Palpatine are you alright." Mali and Anikin said but he never took his eyes off the balcony. Mali elbowed Anikin in the side right as Palpatine replied

"Dooku."


	2. Dooku

**Disclaimer-I do not own starwars but that would be like the best thing EVER!!**

_"Dooku." _

All three of them whirled around and started to take off thier robes for they knew a battle was coming.

"Mali stay with the Chancollor and protect him." Obiwan said

"But master I can help. You know..."

"Do not contridict me Mali do what I say." He said sternly and mali took her light saber out and walked over by the chancollor. Mali had a look of sadness on her face and a anger that was boiling deep inside like a dragon that was drawing power just waiting for its chance to get out but she controlled it. Well some of it.

The chancollor looked at her with a small hint of sadness on his face but she didn't read it she was to busy following obiwans stupid orders to care.

Dooku flipped over the rail and landed lightly on his feet.

"Your swords gentlemen don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancollor. Or like last time" He said determined

"You will not get away this time _Dooku_." Obi wan said inthisising dooku.

Then it was full on. Mali didn't hear some of the details that Anikin or Obiwan said but she knew it wasn't that important. Anikin and Obiwan put in short and hard bursts combinding attacks to weaken Dooku but she could feel how good he was.

Just then she started to remember somthing but didn't know why. She remembered when Anikin told her that every is entitled to their own feelings and that the jedi can't even take that away. He had told her about how his mom died and how he was mad at the sand people so he killed them all. Just then she was thrust back into reallity when Obiwan was lifted by his neck and thrown across the room unconcious.

"Chancollor I will be right back I have to help Ani." She said hauling but toward him. She activated her green lightsaber and jumped onto the balcony.

"Mali what are you doing" He asked

"Helping you Ani." She said and felt at home when she felt the vibration in the hilt.

"Alright" Anikin said making room for her landing.

'Anikin i'll do light attacks you do hard.' She said in the force to him

'whatever lets get him done with.'

Mali swung her lightsaber in a perfected arch bringing it down two inches from his neck. She blocked the attacks that he threw at her.

Anikin was fighting hard to keep his emotions in tack but could feel Mali's starting to lossen up. She was thinking about her brother. How he was killed when the clone wars first started and who was behind it. THE SITH.

Anikin and Mali started to lose thier bindings at the same time until they were now fueled by thier Love Hate and Anger.

Dooku said somthing but Mali didn't listen somthing about having hate and not using it that just angered her.

She went for a side hit but he blocked her barely. Then she let Anikin have a shot. Mali had barely relized that she was now off the balcony. Dooku came at her switch back to hit her fast. She blocked him and then twisted her wrist and used the force to throw him a little off balance which Anikin took advatage of that and faked him out letting Anikins lightsabers sever both wrists. Anikin grabed Dooku's lightsaber out of the air and put both up to Dooku's neck.

"Good Good Anikin. Great now kill him Anikin." She could tell Anikin was hesitating.

"Anikin come on listen to him he is higher up." Mali said in the force

"Anikin kill him now."

Anikin slid both lightsabers down on his neck and his head rolled off and Dooku's body fell limp.


End file.
